Equipping surfaces with a micro structured coating for achieving various advantages, for example a reduction in sensitivity to soiling, a reduction in the flow resistance or some other effects, has been known. Notably, equipping surfaces of bodies exposed to flow with so-called riblets may result in a significant reduction in flow resistance or aerodynamic drag, which in particular in vehicles and other bodies exposed to flow, for example blades of wind turbines, results in improved efficiency.
Equipping a surface of a vehicle with a micro structure can be carried out by means of various application methods, such as adhesion methods and embossing methods. From DE 10 2006 004 644 B4 a tool for producing a layer with a micro structured outer surface on a substrate surface is known in which a negative of a micro structure to be produced is impressed on a web of an elastic matrix by means of a movable elastic pressure roller so that the material to be pressed on can be positioned between the substrate surface and the matrix and can, for example, be cured by means of a radiation source. The aforesaid patent specification discloses the use of a pressure roller and at least one deflection roller.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.